dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GT: The Haunted Past
Theme Songs Opening song ch. 1-6: waiting on the world to change Closing song ch. 1-6: graviity Opening song ch. 7-12: song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE&ob=av2n Closing song ch. 7-12: burning room Chapter 1: Setting the Scene Dead people don't always just die. They can always come back. Ecspecially if they were strong enough to never go to the Otherworld if they didn't want to. They could haunt there death place forever with no care of consequences, because no one could make a consequence strong enough to defeat them. This story is one just of this story, one of curses and broken promises. This epic journey begins now. Chapter 2: How it all Started Tosmaes wasn't always an evil spirit. He was once the mightiest Saiyan warrior to ever exist, much greater that Goku or Vegeta ever could be. He was born 3,000 years before the heroes just spoken of were ever born. Tosmaes was the Legendary Super Saiyan, yet at birth his parents thought this to be a curse. His parents threw him down a cliff to be rid of him. Tosmaes didn't die, he just learned to adapt. He lived there for seven years on his own, until he became smart enough to realize that this wasn't his destiny. Using an incredible amount of energy, he completely destroyed the entire cliff and flew to his village. "Look, its the cursed boy that was born seven years ago," said one villager. "How's that even possible? That cliff reaches all the way to the mantel! He should be engulfed in lava!" said another. "Still, we shouldn't have gotten rid of him. He looks pretty angry now. King Endivay himself looks like he wouldn't put up a fight with this child!" said a third one. "Quit your muttering," said Tosmaes in a commanding tone. "I demand to speak to my parents," demanded Tosmaes. "Your parents were executed for ridding you. They're dead now," said a man with long gray hair, a long gray beard, and royal clothes. "So be it, then," said Tosmaes. "I'd like to speak to the sorry coward who killed them," demanded Tosmaes. "You're speaking to him right now," said the man. "I am King Endivay, Lord of the Northern Saiyan Clan," said King Endivay. "Coward, you had no right," said Tosmaes. "What do you care, they left you to die. Why would you care if they were killed?" asked Endivay. "Because they were mine to kill," said Tosmaes. "Wow, looks like someone has bloodlust," said Endivay. "Yeah, and you can only imagine who I'm gonna take it out on," said Tosmaes. "I'd imagine it to be me," said Endivay. "Yeah, but not just you. I intend to take it out on this entire clan. The Northern Clan will cease to exist, and I will join another clan. But you all will die now," said Tosmaes. "Not if we have anything to say about it. We're warriors, Tosmaes. I may not be fit for that title anymore, yet I have plenty of warriors willing to fight," said Endivay. "Bring them. I'd love to test out my legendary abilities out on living targets," said Tosmaes. The battle was short. Endivay's three warriors all attacked Tosmaes. Tosmaes blasted straight through the first one's chest. He beheaded the second one with an energy blade. And for the third one, he simply vaporized him with an intense blast. Tosmaes took his revenge on his clan by killing them all and clearing the land of their every trace. Tosmaes then headed to the East Clan. He planned to join the clan and never reveal his powers. He hoped to lead the normal life that was robbed from him by his parents. Chapter 3: The Mystery Girl "Who are you, stranger?" asked a man at the gate of the East Clan. "I come from the North Clan," said Tosmaes. "Everyone fell ill to a terrible disease there. I am all that is left," lied Tosmaes. "This is terrible news. Maybe you can live here. You should speak to our king first. He was the younger brother of your king, you know," said the man. "What is his name?" asked Tosmaes. "His name is King Letrice," said the man. "Okay, then. I will fet permission from him to stay here," said Tosmaes. So Tosmaes went to King Letrice's palace. "So, you're requesting to stay in my clan?" asked King Letrice. "Pretty much," replied Tosmaes. "Hmm, I suppose you should show your worth to me first. I know, you can hunt down a rogue of our clan. Her name is Beon. She is my niece, the previous princess of the Southern Clan. When she came to visit, she went rogue and attacked. She has been staking out in the forest, waiting to attack us again," said Letrice. "Sounds delightful," said Tosmaes with sarcasm. "It won't be easy. She can defeat even our best men. She is located somewhere north of here," said Letrice. "Well, I better get going," said Tosmaes. So Tosmaes trekked up north into a dense jungle. "Wow, this place is immense. It'll be a miracle if I could find my way out, much less than find this girl," said Tosmaes. Suddenly, a large energy blast flew in front of him and destroyed a nearby tree. "Well, well, well, so this is the brave hero they send to destroy me," said the girl. "I don't want to fight, but I'll resort to that if I have to. You have some nerve to be speaking to someone like me with my immense power calibur," retorted Tosmaes. "Well, someone's feeling fresh. Since you think you got swagger, I'll tell you my name. I am Beon," said the girl. "Beon, that's an ugly name. Doesn't match your looks very well, though," said Tosmaes. "Thanks for the comment about my looks, but you'll die for saying that about my name," threatened Beon. "Look, are we just gonna talk or are we gonna fight?" asked Tosmaes. "I was gonna take it easy on you, but if you insist, I guess I can speed up the process," said Beon. "You're just stalling, so I'll take the first move!" said Tosmaes. Tosmaes let out a huge energy blast. Beon smacked the blast back, and so the battle commenced. After the dust cleared, it was apparent that Tosmaes had won by a landslide. He was unscratched, yet Beon was scratched up and bleeding. "H-How?" asked Beon. "I was born incredibly strong, you could say super strong," said Tosmaes. "Okay, 'Super Saiyan' I suppose you're going to take me to King Letrice now," said Beon. "You need to face justice," said Tosmaes. "Justice? I did nothing wrong! It's the others!" said Beon. "Then why are you wanted by like, everyone in the East Clan?" asked Tosmaes. "Okay, so I'll tell you my story. I went on a visit to this clan to say hello to my uncle. During the visit, some sort of spacecraft flew out of nowhere and crashed into the forest. Out of it came a strange green man, calling himself Bibidi. He began to possess them and controlled their minds. Bibidi left, but left this weird guard, some little pink monster called Billy Buu. He keeps the possession on. I've been training to defeat Billy Buu, but he is incredibly strong. And here we are," said Beon. "I can tell when someone is lying, and you aren't. If you want, I can help you defeat Billy Buu," offered Tosmaes. "That would be great!" exclaimed Beon! "I guess we're a team now," said Tosmaes. Chapter 4: The Hunt for Billy Buu So Beon and Tosmaes staked out the village. Apparently, though, they didn't find anything. That was, except at midnight. At midnight, the village was engulfed in a pink glow. "That's some incredible energy!" said Tosmaes. "Yeah, that's Billy Buu. When he flashes his energy like that, everyone that it comes in touch with is possesed." "Sounds bad. Any way to get in?" asked Tosmaes. "No, we just have to wait," said Beon. Several hours passed before the energy shield faded away. Tosmaes and Beon then went into the village. "Where would Billy Buu be? Try saying that three times fast," said Tosmaes, "Billy Buu be, Billy Buu be, Billy Buu be?" "Shut up! He should be somewhere in the main building," said Beon. "Sheesh. Alright, I'm going in," said Tosmaes. So Tosmaes went into the main building, with Beon following close behind. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them. He was kind of tall, purple in color, with a long tentacle on his head. He had eye-brow-less eyes, which had black pupils, red irises, and black whites. He had a flat nose with slit-like nostrils and a long, goofy smile. He had incredibly bulky upper-arms, yet for lower arms he had pink spear points. He wore an orange scarf, beige sleeveless shirt, gray, pin-striped, baggy pants, orange pointed shoes, and a belt with a letter M engraved on it. In other words, he was hideous. "So, there are survivors," he said in an unexplicable British accent, "Congratulations on making it through Round 1, now, are you up for round 2? Or can I just kill you now?" asked the figure. "You! You're Billy Buu! Release the rest of the Saiyans at once!" shouted Beon. "Your right, I am Billy Buu. Though do you really think I came to this planet and took control just so I could wait for a pint-sized runt to step up and just ask me to stop before I pack up and leave!? I think not!" shouted Billy Buu. "You mad, bro?" asked Tosmaes. "Troll! I will not stand for this! Are you really going to back talk or answer my question: Are you ready for Round 2!?" Shouted Billy Buu. "Okay, whatever! We're ready! What now?!" asked Beon. "Now we begin. I'll fight one of you at a time, and if you can't hit me in one minute, then I will annihilate you. Got it?" asked Billy Buu. "What is this, some contest? Sorry, but I'd rather just kill you," said Beon. "You can't just say that, your whole lives are at stake here! If you don't obey me, I'll kill this whole town!" shouted Billy Buu. "Fine, we'll do your contest. I'll be first up," said Tosmaes. "Finally, some one with reason. Your death will be so much more fun this way," stated Billy Buu. Chapter 5: A Battle of Fate! Tosmaes v.s. Billy Buu! So Tosmaes and Billy Buu began to square off, a battle of fate about to unfold. "Since the odds already appear to be in my favor, I'll give you the first shot," said Billy Buu. "Thanks, but you'll be regretting that decision," said Tosmaes. So the battle commenced, the odds dipping into no ones favor. Tosmaes flew towards Billy Buu, but he easily dodged it. "Come on, you can't even hit me! I'll have to annihilate you after all. What a pity," said Billy Buu. "Shut up, your wasting my time!" retorted Tosmaes. So Tosmaes striked and striked again, yet Billy Buu dodged him so easily. "H, How are you doing this?" asked Tosmaes. "What do you mean? I'm doing nothing, and you can't even fight it!" exclaimed Billy Buu. "You bore me, I'll end this!" he shouted. Slowly, the tentacle on the back of his head rose. Billy Buu dashed towards Tosmaes, reaching him in less than a second. Billy Buu's tentacle enlarged and draped itself over Tosmaes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Tosmaes, half devoured by Billy Buu. Slowly, Tosmaes was brought in, until he was completely inside Buu's tentacle. "Ha! No more of you now, Tosmaes!" shouted Billy Buu. Chapter 6: Beon's Rage! Tosmaes's Unexpected Transformation! Tosmaes was absorbed, Billy Buu's power rising to even greater heights. Beon was now left alone, she being the only Saiyan close enough or strong enough to actually fight Billy Buu. Yet she may even not be enough to stop the incredibly strong Billy Buu... "Tosmaes, no!!" shouted Beon. "You'll pay!" "Ha ha ha, you intend to beat me? Sorry, we're not on the same level, even more so now that I've added the power of your friend. So, shall we continue with our contest?" asked Billy Buu. "Damn your contest, I'll kill you!" shouted Beon as she rushed over to Billy Buu, her fist raised in righteous anger. Buu sidestepped her blow, and her next, and her next, dodging everything Beon had to offer. "Take this! Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast!" shouted Beon, releasing a huge green blast. "Oh please," Billy Buu said, sidestepping it as well. However, this blast spiraled back, wrapping Billy Buu in green light, then exploding all over Billy Buu. "I must admit, I didn't see that coming. I didn't realize you were capable of clever attacks. However, as you see, nothing you do can ever faze me!" shouted Billy Buu. He was right, he looked even stronger than he did before Beon's Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast. Billy Buu was wrapped in a golden light, he becoming stronger by the second. "Eh, what's this? Our friend must be stirring around inside there. It's futile, though, as he's only making me stronger!" shouted Billy Buu. Suddenly, however, a huge, fist-shaped lump protruded from his chest. A foot shaped one emerged from his back, and another fist from his face. "Oh! Wh-What's going on! Stop this, Tosmaes!" shouted Buu, trying to control himself. However, a glowing ball of light went straight up Buu's head and tentacle, getting stuck at the closing. "Burst and mix!" came Tosmaes's voice from inside Billy Buu. The light expanded, stretching upwards and growing to proportions the size of a moon. It shined brighter, casting a pink light around the ruined room. "Aaaah!!!" shouted Billy Buu. His face was spaghetti thin, being stretched by the light Tosmaes made. That was not all, however, as a growling came from inside Billy Buu. Beon herself began to growl out of control, but forced herself to look away from the light to keep herself under control. Buu began to expand to enourmous proportions from an inner force, until bursting all together. From inside Buu, a giant black ape with a Saiyan tail emerged. Beating its chest in madness, the ape crushed the limp body of Buu, smothering it. Then he threw it into the sky, destroying it with a beam from its mouth. The ape went crazy again, turning its rage to Beon now. "To-Tosmaes?" Beon questioned. "Could that be Tosmaes? It came out of Billy Buu, and Tosmaes doesn't appear to be anywhere else. Plus, he does have a tail... But who heard of a Saiyan transforming? Maybe that's the reason we come out only at night. Still, Tosmaes or not, a Saiyan's weakness is its tail! I gave to cut off its tail!" exclaimed Beon. "Ka-Mi-Ka-Ze Blast!" shouted Beon, making a green wave aimed at the tail. It wrapped around the ape's tail, causing the ape to stop, parylyzed from the touch. "Now!" shouted Beon. The energy exploded, and after the smoke cleared, a naked Tosmaes lay near a severed tail. "Tosmaes, are you okay?" Beon asked Tosmaes's awakening body. "Wh- How did I get here? Where's Billy Buu?" asked Tosmaes. "You don't remember?" asked Beon. "No, and why am I naked!" said Tosmaes, giving Beon a dirty look. "Oh please, like I'd stoop to that. If you don't know what happened, then I'll tell you. 5 minutes later, after Beon finished explaining to Tosmaes... "So, Saiyans can turn into apes? I guess that's why we don't go out at night. Still, I hope my tail grows back," said Tosmaes, feeling the stump of where it used to be. "It can grow back, mine came back after being cut off before, also," said Beon. So Tosmaes and Beon stayed the night, being greeted by the villagers in the morning. They were applauded, ecspecially by King Letrice. Tosmaes got new clothes, and, was permitted to stay amongst the East Clan. Finally, Tosmaes was excepted by a Clan Chapter 7: The Second Season! The Purple Terror, King Ginyu Raises His Fist!!! A year has passed. Tosmaes and Beon both lived in the East Saiyan Clan, after the defeat of Billy Buu. Tosmaes and Beon were good friends, yet Tosmaes began training, causing him to be on a completely different league than Beon. The Saiyan Planet was finally at peace. But not for long... One day, an object came from the sky. It was small and round, with an engine propelling it in the back. It landed just north of the East Saiyan Clan. The explosion of it landing reached all the way to the village. "What was that?" asked Beon. "I don't know, maybe an asteroid," said Tosmaes. "We should go check it out," said Beon. So Tosmaes and Beon trekked to the landing point. What they saw was a huge crater, every plant that wasn't obliterated was on fire. In the center, the craft was in a deeper hole. "What is that?" asked Tosmaes. "Well, when Bibbidi came with Billy Buu, he came in a similar ship. People can travel on them," explained Beon. "So, is someone traveling on this one?" asked Tosmaes. To answer Tosmaes's question, the door opened. After the steam cleared from the door, a figure came out. The figure was purple, with an enlarged, veiny skull and two small black horns on each side. He stood at 6'3", with a muscular build. "Does that answer your question?" asked Beon. "Stop talking, you idiots," said the figure. "Just who do you think you are talking to?" asked Tosmaes. "Someone who is 'bout to get their face pounded in!" replied the figure. "Just who are you?" asked Beon. "Now stop saying "just," nothin' "just" is 'bout to happen here!" exclaimed the figure. "The name is King Ginyu, by the way, king of the planet Category:Fan Fiction